


Gold Saviours

by Padfootette



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:18:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7078543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padfootette/pseuds/Padfootette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was an enchanted forest filled with all the classic characters we know. Or think we know.... One day they found themselves trapped in a place where all their happy endings were stolen. Where everything is not as it seems not the people, the stories, not even the Saviour. The world....</p>
<p>Our World!<br/>This is how it happened...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: nothing belongs to me apart from the O.C characters.

Prologue:

Charming rides quickly on his white stallion along the snowy mountains and long treacherous roads. He rode until he arrived at the dark forest. With no hesitation he continued to ride into the murky darkness of the trees hoping that he would get there in time. After what felt like hours he finally arrived. Jumping down from his horse without waiting for him to fully stop he made his way quickly to the gathering of dwarves. "You're too late." Doc spoke regretfully as he took in the sight of his beloved Snow lying still in a beautiful coffin made completely of glass as if she was only but asleep.

"No, no, no!" The prince exclaims heartbreakingly whilst taking in her pale face and tightly closed eyes. "Open it!" He orders the dwarves with a slight tremble in his voice.  
"I'm sorry. She's gone." Another dwarf, Grumpy, said before burying his face in his hands in order to hide the tears that were slowly making their way down his plump cheeks.  
"At least let me say goodbye." Charming pleaded and watched as the dwarves slowly moved the lid from the coffin that surrounded his beloved. Leaning forward he spared no thought for the watching dwarves as he placed a chaste kiss upon the beauty's rosy lips.

The dwarves took a startled step back as a wind blew around the clearing they stood in and a wave of magic rippled outwards to carry across the rest of the kingdom. Closing his eyes Charming startled slightly as the woman he loved gave a loud gasp and her chest started to rise and fall as she took in a deep breath. "You? You found me." Snow whispered as she took in the sight of the prince that stood before her. "Did you doubt that I would?" Charming asked as he smiled down at her and helped her to rise.

"Truthfully, the glass coffin gave me pause." She replied as the prince took her face gently between his calloused hands. "You never have to worry. I will always find you." Charming proclaimed firmly as he brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "Do you promise?"

\---------------Line Break---------------

"I do!" Charming answered as he stood on the arch before the Priest, his friends and loyal subjects gathered around them as he held the hands of his beloved. He stared into the eyes of the woman he loved, the only women he has or ever will love, smiling widely as she smiled back at him tears gathering in her eyes. Snow White was so caught up in staring into the eyes of the man she loved she only caught the tail end of the vow. "...Do you promise to love and to cherish him for as long as you both shall live?" The Priest asked.

"I do." Snow answered.  
"Then I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride." As Charming and Snow leaned in to kiss the doors were flown open and in the doorway stood the Evil Queen. "Sorry I'm late." The Evil Queen called as she strode confidently into the Hall waving her hand and sending the Guards flying across the room as they came charging at her. "It's the Queen. Run!" Doc called out in panic which set everyone off in a flurry of panic. Red pushed Snow and Charming's seven year old daughter Emma behind her and Granny as Granny held up her crossbow ready to shoot the Evil Queen at any moment.

"She's not a Queen anymore." Snow called pointing Charming's sword at Regina as those gathered around them murmured quietly to themselves trying not to attract the attention of the Evil Queen. Regina tilted her head looking at Snow with a raised eyebrow. "She's nothing more than an evil witch!" Snow shouted as Regina came closer towards them. "No, no, no. Don't stoop to her level. There's no need." Charming addressed Snow as he took his sword off of her. "You're wasting your time." Charming addressed Regina.

"You've already lost. And I will not let you ruin this wedding." He growled as he stepped slightly in front of Snow his sword hanging loosely at his side though he was ready to raise it at any moment. "Oh, I haven't come here to ruin anything." Regina said shrugging her shoulders, though her eyes drifted over to Emma who was peeking out from behind Red. Granny noticing this stepped in front of her Granddaughter and Emma raising her crossbow higher, the arrow pulled back tight ready to be released. "On the contrary, Dear. I've come to give you a gift."

"We want nothing from you!" Snow snapped glaring at her once Step-mother. "But you shall have it." Regina contradicted. "My gift to you..." says Regina as she started pacing up and down.”Is this happy, happy day, for tomorrow my real work begins. You've made your vows . Now I make mine. Soon everything you love, everything all of you love will be taken from you. Forever, and out of your suffering will rise my victory. I shall destroy your happiness, if it is the last thing I do." Regina cried triumphant as she flicks her cape behind her and makes to leave when Charming stops her.

"Hey!" Charming shouts stopping Regina in her tracks, once she'd turned around to face them Charming threw his sword at Regina only for her and the sword to disappear in a cloud of smoke.

\-------Time skip (eight months later)-----

Snow White screamed in agony as contractions ripped through her, her twin daughters could not have chosen to come at the worst possible time. "I can't have the babies now." Snow sobbed into Charming's chest where he was holding her up as she almost crushed his hand with the next contraction. "It's alright Snow, you can do this. I know you can." Charming encouraged her kissing her forehead. "It's ready, the wardrobe." Geppetto told them as he came into the room wiping off his hands on a rag.

"You can't move her." Doc told him sternly when Charming went to pick up Snow. "It's too late the first baby is already crowning." Just as he said that Snow gave one last big push and their first daughter was born. They could see that she had a small tuft of black hair atop her head as Granny cleaned her up and wrapped her in a baby blanket with the name Elektra Allayna sewn on to the bottom named after the brightest of light, which would signify much in the coming years.

They didn't even get to hold their daughter as their second daughter was soon making her way into the world wanting to join her sister, and not five minutes later Granny was cleaning up and wrapping the second baby in a blanket with the name Elan Lucia on the bottom named after light. She looked exactly like her sister but she had blonde tufts of hair upon her head instead of black, no one knew that these two girls, these twins would play a major part in everyone's future.

That they would also be the Saviours along with their older sister, but what no one knew was these girls would have many struggles in their life being born with magic rushing through their veins. They may be as light as their names suggest, much lighter than their sister but unlike their sister they'd also have to fight against the darkness. "They're beautiful." Snow sighed as she kissed her two youngest daughters’ on the forehead as she held her oldest and Charming held their youngest born not even a minute after her sister.

"That they are." Charming smiled happily as he looked at his two softly sleeping daughters, a laugh bubbling in his throat as he saw the two girls had linked fingers with each other. "Can I see them? Can I see them?" Emma asked, her voice almost a shout with her excitement as she jumped up and down on the bed just behind Snow. "Careful Emma your mother is sore and you don't want to hurt her or wake your sisters do you?" Charming asked as he sat down on the edge of the bed as the girls would not let go of each other's hands.

Shaking her head no Emma shuffled closer to get a better look at her two sisters and gasped when their eyes fluttered open looking straight up at her. "They have green eyes like me!" Emma cried excitedly almost bouncing on the spot. "I'll look after them. I promise Mama, Papa. I'll always look after them." Emma said seriously nodding her head as she made a promise to herself. Smiling besotted at their eldest, Snow opened her mouth to reply only to be interrupted by the Great Bell signalling the Dark Curse was even closer, closing her eyes in defeat Snow turned to her husband tears running down her face.

"Charming take Emma to the wardrobe it's the only way. The Curse is here. We have to protect her."  
"You don't know what you're saying." Charming refuted but he put the twins down in their cots as gently as he could with his shaking hands but they screamed at being separated. "I do. It's the only way. We have to believe that she'll come back for us." Snow turned from her husband to look at their daughter who was watching them with wide eyes which kept flicking back and forth between them and her sisters.

"Emma you need to be a brave girl and go to the magical wardrobe with daddy that Geppetto and Pinocchio made. You must go now sweetheart, there's not much time."  
"But I want to stay with my sisters." Emma argued stomping her little foot. "I promised I would protect them."  
"And you will Emma," Charming reassured her as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "But the only way you can protect them now is by being strong and going into the wardrobe and when you’re old enough you'll come back and be there for your sisters. But we must leave now, understand?"

Emma looked from her crying sisters to her mother who was trying to hold in her own tears and then back to her father. With tears running down her cheeks she nodded her head determinedly. Charming smiled tightly and picked Emma up racing out of the room without a backwards glance for he knew if he did neither he or Emma would be able to leave the room and their family behind. They'd just reached the twins nursery where the wardrobe was when they were intercepted by Black Knights.  
"Emma go into your sister’s room and get in the wardrobe in there. Don't stop running until you reach the wardrobe, as soon as you reach it get in it and close the door. 

No matter what you might hear I want you to get into the wardrobe, okay? I'll be right behind you." Charming told her as he placed her on the ground and pulled out his sword. "Run!" Charming shouted as he started battling the two Knights. Managing to get away from the Black Knights with only a cut on his shoulder he entered the room just in time to see the wardrobe door close and the room fill with light as Emma was carried away from the Enchanted Forest. Charming slumped with relief as his daughter had got away never noticing the Knight sneaking up behind him until he was stabbed in the gut and fell to the floor. 

Just before his eyes closed Charming watched the Knight open the wardrobe only to be met with an empty wardrobe; Emma had gotten away. He slipped into unconsciousness with a smile on his face and that was how Snow White found him unconscious and bleeding on the nursery floor. She gathered him into her arms crying as the curse hit taking her away from the rest of her family, away from her two newborn daughters and away from her injured husband. Transporting everyone to a town called Storybrooke where no one knew who they were except for two people: Regina the Evil Queen now known as Regina Mills the mayor of Storybrooke and Mr Gold once known as Rumplestiltskin but he pretended he didn't know anything of the past in front of Regina. As for the two girls; they grew up loved and well cared for after being adopted by Mr Gold who cared for them as his own and who was extremely over protective of them. 

They grew up into very attractive and beautiful young women both inside and out and met their True Loves of their own in Killian Jameson and Will Scott. As for their sister Emma, well she was about to come back into their lives, changing theirs and everyone's lives for the better all because of one ten year old boy, her son, Henry Mills, adoptive son of the Evil Queen, Mayor of Storybrooke Regina.


	2. Chapter One, Breaking the Curse

Chapter One, Breaking the Curse

"Killian!" Elektra shouted as she and Elan ran towards the docks where Killian Jones and Will Scarlet were standing talking to each other. "Elektra!" Killian shouted as he ran towards her as Will and Elan ran towards each other. Once reaching Elektra he picked her up, mindful of his hook and lifted her up as he kissed her passionately as she wrapped her fingers in his hair at the nape of his neck.

\------- Line Break -------------------

"Sister, just what was that cloud?" Leroy asked Snow.  
"It's magic. Magic has been brought back here I can feel it." The Blue fairy said as she came over to join them.  
"But who would bring magic back to town?" Ruby asked.  
"There's only one other person who would do this, Mr Gold." The Blue fairy sighed. "Snow, David! I need to speak with you, it's urgent!"  
"Can it wait? I want to find my daughters." Snow sighed looking desperately around the Square as if she'd spot one of them.

"So it's true. I thought it was, they looked just like you did when I was seven but I thought...I thought I was deluding myself." Emma said from behind them, Snow gasped and span around and hugged her daughter close to her. David wrapped his arms around his wife and his eldest daughter closing his eyes as he revelled in having some of his family in his arms. "Grandpa?" Henry asked a cheeky grin on his face. David chuckled as he pulled Henry into his arms ruffling his hair as everyone laughed at him. "I guess so kid."

"Emma we are so sorry we put you through that wardrobe we didn't want to but we wanted to give you your best chance." Snow says earnestly trying to get her to believe her. "But now, I want to find your sisters Elektra and Elan."  
"That's what I want to talk to you about Snow. We made a grave error in sending just Emma through the wardrobe as she's not the only one who's the saviour Elektra and Elan are as well. They're born with magic and are much lighter than Emma as their names suggest; but they have to fight against the Darkness and they've been raised by Rumplestiltskin for twenty one years.

Now, I'm not saying they're evil in fact they're the complete opposite they're as pure as anyone I've ever seen." Blue told them.  
"So you mean to tell me that when you told us that Emma was the only saviour and she'd be safe if we send her through the wardrobe and that there was no way our other two daughters could ever be the saviours as well. It was all a bloody lie!" David shouted.  
"David!" Snow chastised. "I'm angry too that we missed out on our daughter’s lives, that we couldn't protect them but-"

"But nothing! We need to find them and I say we start with Gold as we were going there anyway to find out what that cloud was." David said, he span on his heel and made his way to Gold's shop. "Gold!" David shouted as he entered the shop looking around he saw it was empty and was just about to call for him again when he came out of the back with Belle. "I see the family is back together again." Gold smirked as he stood behind his counter.

"Not quite," David spat. "Where are my daughters." A nasty smile crept up on Gold's face as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Oh, you finally remembered you have two other daughters. That they're just as important as Miss Swan. Or is it since Blue informed you that they too are the Saviours you decided to come looking for them. When I told you twenty eight years ago that there will be three Saviours."  
"No!" Mary Margaret denied. "We were looking for all three of our daughters as soon as the curse broke. Mother Superior just found us before we came here. Where's our daughters?"

Before anyone could answer the side door opened a voice calling out before anyone could see who it was. "Papa? Are you here?"  
"I'm in the shop Elektra." Gold called out smirking at the hurt look on David's face. "Hello Papa." A beautiful young woman smiled as she entered the shop, Mary Margaret and David gasped as the woman entered. She looked exactly like Snow with her Raven black hair falling down to the middle of her back over her brown leather jacket. Her green eyes sparkled with love as she looked to the man she was holding hands with, who had black hair and piercing blue eyes and dressed all in black leather with a hook instead of his left hand.

She was dressed in black jeans held on with a brown leather belt, black knee high boots and a black shirt could be seen under her open leather jacket. "Elektra where's Elan?" Gold asked looking behind the couple.  
"I'm right here." A voice said as another beautiful young woman came into view holding the hand of a man with short brown hair and brown eyes dressed in old jeans and a dark blue shirt and jacket. The woman looked exactly like the first one, Elektra. They had the same heart shaped face, green eyes, plump dark coral Cupid bows lips and they were even the same height.

The only difference was she had blonde hair like Emma and David and was only a little bit shorter than her sisters. Unlike her sister she was dressed mainly in blue with navy blue ripped jeans, a dark blue scarf hung loosely around her neck, black ankle boots, her coat a dusty blue colour was done up and she had a beanie hat the same colour as her coat atop her head. "Papa I know you recognise him but please-" Elektra started anxiously as Killian and her Papa just stared at each other though Killian kept his arms wrapped around her.

"Killian Jameson and Will Scott or should I say Killian Jones otherwise known as Captain Hook and Will Scarlet otherwise known as the Knave, member of Robins Merry Men and a thief." Mr Gold interrupted her. "I knew all along who they were I only pretended to be cursed around Regina. I won't try to kill Killian if he doesn't try to kill me but, more importantly if he actually cares about you as he did when he was cursed."

"I do. I love Elektra with all of my heart and soul, all of my being. Everything I felt for her while cursed was true. I'd give up my revenge for her. I'd give up anything for her. But if you hurt her or Elan then I won't hesitate to kill you and I'm sure Will agrees with me." Killian said firmly. Mr Gold looked over both men for what seemed like a lifetime but in actual fact was only a couple of minutes. "Good." He said as he nodded his head both girls gave him blinding smiles as they rushed around the counter to hug him. "I believe congratulations are in order." Gold said slightly raising his eyebrow when he noticed the ring on Elektra's finger.

"When did that happen? I only saw you last night when we all had dinner." He commented confused. Off course he knew when it happened as Killian had asked for his blessing which he'd readily agreed to. He knew that Elan's and Will's engagement would soon be next as the twins always did most things together. "Last night." Elektra told him smiling when she felt Krillian's arms wrap around her waist. She leaned back against him letting out a sigh of contentment completely forgetting about the other people in the shop with them. "I know Killian asked for my blessing while cursed and I can assure you it hasn't changed you still have it." Gold told Killian.

"Aye, thank you." Killian said nodding his head as he kissed Elektra's neck as she talked excitedly with her sister about their upcoming wedding. But it wasn't meant to last as the moment was interrupted by David's outraged voice shattering the moment in an instant. "WHAT!! I'M THEIR FATHER NOT YOU GOLD!! YOU CANNOT JUST LET MY DAUGHTERS BE WITH A PIRATE, THE WORST ONE AT THAT AND A THIEF!!" David shouted panting for breath at the end his face bright red with anger. 

"On the contrary. They are just as much my daughters as they are yours, actually mine more so. For you see I adopted them and raised them as my own children and have been there for twenty-one years, I've treated them no differently then I did Bae, I've helped them control their magic and done everything for them. Can you honestly say that you have?  
From the moment they were born you treated them differently than you did Miss Swan, you did not believe me when I told you that you would have not one child who'd be the saviour but three. 

You put Miss Swan before them then and you're still doing it now by trying to get her to forgive you more just because she remembers you. However, no matter how much I want to I cannot stop you seeing them as they are adults and if they want to see you than they can but I'll still be in their life. I'll still be their Papa. You not only have to convince them that you love them and are a part of your 'Charming' family but also their boyfriends who they live with. Now get out of my shop." Gold said in a voice of forced calmness. 

"Elektra, Elan come and meet Belle you can bring Killian and Will if you wish as we're family now." Gold told his daughters dismissing the others who reluctantly began to leave. "Oh, and Miss Swan don't forget you still owe me a favour and I'll be cashing it in soon." Gold said without turning around as he walked through the curtain. His daughters, Killian and Will following him, the bell above the door jingling as the unwanted guests left, for now.


	3. Chapter Two, The Wraith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter hope you like it

Chapter Two, the Wraith

"How can he just let them date a pirate and a thief? Though I'm not surprised he wants to corrupt them!" David raged as he paced up and down outside of the shop. "Why can't they just talk to us Snow, Emma did." David sighed throwing his hands in the air in resignation. "To be fair I remember you and mum, dad. They weren't even half an hour old when the curse struck. They don't remember me as their sister or you as their parents. To them Gold is the only parent they know." Emma said hesitantly trying not to hurt her dad's feelings. "And I doubt you criticising Gold or their boyfriends will help in the matter especially as Elektra is engaged."

"You're right Emma." David sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. "I just want them to know we love them and want to get to know them."  
"Why not start by inviting them and Will and Killian to Granny's tonight so we can all get to know each other?" Henry suggested. He wanted to get to know his aunts and uncles too. "You're right Kid." Emma smiled kissing Henry's head. "In the mean time lets go to the Town Hall to help everyone get reunited, Regina's safely in the Sheriff’s station so no one can hurt her and she can't hurt them." With that said the family headed off in the direction of the Town Hall to help reunite everyone with their loved ones.

\------- Line Break -------------------

"I don't get why they want to meet us straight away." Elektra confessed to Elan who was doing her hair into a four way plait, like she'd done for her. They were currently in Elektra and Killian's home or more precisely their bedroom getting ready to meet their sister, nephew and mother and father along with Killian and Will who were going to support them. "I know Ellie but we can give them a chance we both felt a pull towards them while working at the hospital. There done, let's go down to Killian and Will we don't want to keep them waiting." Elan said causing them both to giggle as she helped Elektra off of the stool in front of the dresser.

They'd both decided to wear a dress for the evening; Elektra's was a red halter neck, backless dress that was skin tight at the top and flowed out a bit at the hips before stopping just above the knee with black heels on and light make up. Elan however, was wearing a cobalt blue dress that clinched in at the waist and was short at the front only going to above the knee and long at the back, paired off with silver ankle peep-toed boots also with light make up. The guys had decided to take them out after meeting the rest of their family and Elektra and Elan wanted to tease them a bit. "Killian." Elektra called as Elan called, "Will." As they came down stairs seeing the empty hallway. Instead of answering both men came out of the living room each wearing dark jeans but Killian was wearing a dark blue shirt and black dress shoes and his black leather jacket.

Whereas, Will was wearing a red top under his brown leather jacket and brown dress shoes. When their eyes landed on their respective woman their eyes popped out and jaws almost hit the floor causing a blush to spread over both girls’ cheeks. "You look stunning Elektra." Killian came over wrapping his arms around his waist as Will did the same to Elan. "Just wait till we get home." Killian whispered huskily in Elektra's ear. Elektra shivered her green eyes darkening with lust. "I'll hold you to that." She whispered back. Ever since she agreed to marry him they'd been unable to keep their hands off each other which she was sure annoyed her sister slightly though she couldn't really talk. “Come on you two I think we’ve kept them long enough.” Elan tried to rationalise but Elektra could see right through her sister, she just wanted the meeting with them over as much as she did so she could spend the evening with Will. “Fine.” Elektra sighed as she put on her leather jacket and left the house with the others following, once she’d locked the door she took Killian’s hand and walked beside her sister who was holding Will’s hand.

Arriving at Granny’s the two sisters immediately became nervous and were unsure whether they wanted to go in or not. “Come on Elan, Elektra everything will be fine and if it’s not you have us here.” Will assured his girlfriend and his friend who was like a little sister to him. “Will’s right love, everything will be fine and I’ll be right beside you. You’re not alone, neither of you are, you’ve got each other like you’ve always had and you’ve also got us to fall back on if you need to. There’s a reason I asked you to marry me Elektra.” Killian assured her squeezing her hand reassuringly as her grip on his hand tightened slightly. “Okay.” Both girls sighed as they gathered their courage. They shared a look speaking to each other without words before turning to look at their love of their lives that nodded and smiled reassuringly at them never once letting go of their hands as they entered the diner. “Elektra, Elan you came.” Mary Margaret said happily as she came over to greet her youngest daughters. “And you brought Killian and Will.” Mary Margaret smiled but they could tell she was less than happy.

“Well your highness we’ve come as support. Elektra is my fiancée after all and Elan is like a sister to me and Elektra is like a sister to Will.” Killian said with a shrug as he took off Elektra’s jacket and led her over to the booth. Will doing the same for Elan. “Wow. You two look amazing. Are you going somewhere?” Mary Margaret asked as she joined them at the booth sitting down opposite them on the end, David was next to the window opposite Elektra, Henry next to him opposite Killian and Emma opposite Elan. “We’re taking ‘em out after to celebrate Elektra and Killian’s engagement.” Will told them smoothly as he took a sip of his scotch that Ruby just brought over. “How long have you been with my aunts?” Henry asked Killian and Will curiously ignoring Emma’s soft warning. Smiling at the lad opposite him Killian wrapped his right arm around Elektra’s shoulders the smile lighting up his eyes as she leaned into him.

“I first met Killian at the hospital as a trainee nurse, when we were seventeen going on eighteen I was assigned to a different cubical to Elan. That’s when I met Killian; I was patching him up after he hurt himself at the Docks where he works I wasn’t sure about him at first I liked him but thought he was a flirt.” Elektra admitted a light blush on her face at what she thought when she saw him when she walked into the cubical. “Even though I was in pain from my accident I knew as soon as I saw Elektra there was no other woman for me.” Killian said smiling at Elektra as he kissed her chastely on the lips. “Of course it took me a little while to warm up to you though the fact that you helped me control my magic helped as the only one who did were Elan and I for her. Once I got past your act you were easy to like. Most of the time.” Elektra said cheekily. “You minx.” Killian hissed in her ear as he felt her foot gliding up his leg.

“A couple of weeks later we turned eighteen and Elektra met Killian again. We went to the Rabbit Hole to celebrate our birthday. Will works at the Rabbit Hole and Killian was meeting Will at the club when Elektra sat next to Killian.”  
“I didn’t notice Elan at first as the manager and other bartender Jefferson served them first but as soon as I did I was immediately drawn to her.” Will told them but like Killian he only had eyes for his girlfriend. “I much like Ellie didn’t know what to make of Will at first but I was also drawn to him.” Elan told them.

“I remember you two working at the hospital. I always thought you were too young to be working in a hospital surrounded by sick patients.” said Mary Margaret a frown on her face. “Papa didn’t mind us working there and really it was there or the club that had vacancies and he didn’t want us working in the club even if the only person we would know was Will after he and Elan started dating.” Elektra said with a shrug.

The atmosphere was tense as they tried to make conversation but it was awkward as Elektra and Elan are sore about being pushed out but they are also confused as they felt drawn to their parents, the only ones that they could connect to from their family was their older sister Emma and their nephew Henry. “Why do you call Gold Papa?” David asked. He couldn’t hold it back anymore it had been bugging him for most of the evening though he was trying to hide the hurt he felt at his twins calling another man ‘Papa’. Elektra and Elan sighed they knew this would be brought up if the conversation they heard earlier was anything to go by.

But before either of them could answer they heard a horrible screeching noise from outside and people screaming as the lights flickered, car horns blaring and stuff being thrown around the street. “What the hell was that?” David asked as he tried to look out of the side window to see what was going on in the street. “I’m sorry girls but can we do this another time? It looks like we have another crisis on our hands.” He really didn’t want to go but they were heroes and the town needed them. Elektra and Elan couldn’t hide the hurt in their eyes or on their faces as they all stood up and left the dinner without a backwards glance leaving Henry there with Ruby.

“It’s alright love, it’s alright.” Killian soothed as he wrapped his arms around Elektra as Will did for Elan. “Let’s just go.” Will said as he helped Elan put on her jacket. Only after Killian and Will had made sure they had their jackets on did they leave the diner, they didn’t want them to get sick as it was quite chilly out. As they left the diner they heard David talking to Mary Margaret and Emma. “It looks like its heading for the Sheriff station.”

“Regina.” Emma said worriedly sparing a glance back at the diner at Henry who she could see through the window. The three of them darted off to save Regina with Elektra, Elan, Killian and Will following behind as Elektra and Elan were the only ones apart from their Papa who had magic so they might be able to help.

They arrived in the Sherriff’s Office just as Regina revealed the thing to be a wraith and that she had been marked after Emma had scared it off. “Who would summon something like that to Storybrooke and much less mark you?” Mary Margaret wondered.

“It was Gold. He wanted revenge for what I did to Belle and he said he had to protect his girls from me.” Regina said gasping for air.  
“But, why would he do that?” Elektra and Elan asked confused, they’d only ever seen the kind and caring side to the man. They knew he was closed off to everyone else and had done some terrible things in his past. They weren’t naive they were just confused that he would do this when he’d promised he wouldn’t get revenge on Regina. “Because Gold only looks out for himself you two should know that he raised you and now that thing is going to keep coming after me until we find a way to get rid of it.” Regina sneered barging past the twins and out of the station to her vault to see if she can find anything of use down there.

\------ Line Break ------------------

“So if we can open the portal through the hat we can send the wraith through it?” Emma asked Regina as they were in the Town Hall trying to get the Mad Hatters Hat to open up a portal as Killian, Will, David and Mary Margaret held off the wraith with flaming brooms but when that wasn’t enough David poured liquor over the top of the barriers then set it alight with the broom. “Hurry!” David shouted as the wraith was getting harder to keep at bay. “I’m trying.” Regina snapped as she yet again tried to open the portal only for it to fail. “Let us try.” Elektra said pushing Regina to the side as the wraith threw Killian, Will and David out of the way sparing a glance at her fiancé she sighed in relief when she saw him get back onto his feet. She spun the hat only for the portal to open on the first try and suck the wraith into it.

The cheerful moment was short lived however, as the wraith fell deeper into the hat it shot out a burst of silver light that wrapped around Elektra’s and Elan’s ankles pulling them backwards into the portal. “ELEKTRA!!! ELAN!!!” Their family shouted watching them fall through the portal. Killian and Will tried to get closer to save them but the wind from the portal was too strong that it kept pushing them back. “I’m going after them. I failed as a big sister before I'm not going to again!” Emma shouted as she jumped in after her little sisters.

“I lost all of my daughters twenty-one years ago I will NOT be separated from any of them again!” Mary Margaret shouted jumping into the portal after her three daughters just as the portal was closing. “Nor will I.” David shouted. Noticing the portal was closing he took a running jump to jump over the barriers now that the fire had been extinguished thanks to the wind, but as he jumped the portal closed and he fell on to the hat crushing it so it couldn’t be used again.

 

“No! No no no no no.” David said frantically as he picked up the hat from underneath him noticing its ruined state. “Fix it!” he shouted at Regina.  
“I can’t and even if I could the hats ruined it can’t be used anymore.” Regina shouted aggravated.  
“Fix it and open it to get my daughters and my wife back!” David shouted. Having had enough of him Regina sent him flying into the wall where the vines on the wallpaper came alive and held David there. “Let him go.” Killian growled pulling out his sword and pointing it at the once evil queen.

“So it was all a bloody trick. You did have your magic.” Will shouted also pulling out his sword.  
“What? Was it so you can get all the saviours out of the way so you can have your boy again?” Killian growled angrily. “Well it’s not going to work he’s still got his grandpa and he’s still got his two uncles and unless you bring them all back I’ll make sure you never get your hands on him. Now is the Enchanted Forest still there? Answer me!” Killian shouted sounding much like the ruthless pirate he once was.

“YES!” Regina shouted raising her hand to no doubt curse the former pirate and former Knave. Before she could however Henry came running into the room with Ruby just behind him. “Grandpa? Mum what are you doing? Where are my mum and Grandma and Aunt Elektra and Aunt Elan?” Henry asked taking in the scene before him. “They fell through the portal, and they were going to take you away from me I had to stop them.” Regina said desperately. “I thought you wanted to be with me?”

“I did. I do but not like this. They’re my family too. Why must you use magic to hurt them. You said you’d change. You said you’d change for me.” Henry argued.  
“But it’s hard Henry I’ve always had magic.” Regina refuted tears rolling down her face as she let David go.  
“Can’t you try for me? I’ve already lost my mum, aunts and grandma I don’t want to lose anyone else. I want to be with you mum but not like this. Please.” Henry urged also close to tears from losing half of his family.

“I’ll try Henry but where will you go?” Regina consented her voice wavering as the tears fell rapidly down her face. Ruby helped David up off the floor with a groan from his aching muscles. Killian and Will were still pointing their swords at Regina in case she tried to take Henry and run. “With me.” David sighed. “As Killian said he still has his grandpa and his two uncles.” He said as he wrapped his arm around Henry’s shoulders. “Killian, Will I know we haven’t got off to a good start but you lost Elektra and Elan too and they may be my daughters but it hurts to admit that I know next to nothing about the amazing young women I know they are. What I’m trying to say is my door is always open if you want to come over to talk or to spend time with Henry and I was wondering if you could tell me about my daughters.” David asked a hopeful look in his eyes.

Thinking about it for a moment Killian and Will shared a look before nodding their heads in agreement. David smiled gratefully at them as they all left the town hall in a sombre mood. “We’ll get them back you know.” Henry said as they entered the Town Square. “How’d you know lad?” Killian asked though he would do anything to get his Elektra back, they were supposed to be celebrating their engagement tonight but he didn’t care about the drinks he’s missing out on with Will, Elektra and Elan right now he’d give anything to have Elektra back safevin his arms. “That’s just how our family is. We always find each other.” Henry said wisely for a ten year old.

Nodding his head Killian and Will swore they would stop at nothing until they had Elektra and Elan back here where they belonged. Safe in their arms where they won’t let them go for weeks. “You know you’re going to have to tell the Croc- Gold about this, mate.” Killian told David as the thought suddenly occurred to him. “I doubt he’d be so understanding when you tell him that his precious daughter’s have been sent back to the Enchanted Forest.” David’s only answer was to let out a groan.

\----------------- Enchanted Forest Aurora’s castle ------------------------

Mulan stepped forward her sword raised ready to attack in case the wraith had come back to try and claim her or Aurora. She tried to get the Princess to stay back but as usual she wouldn’t listen. Stealthily moving her way forward she stopped where the noise came from and moved the rubble to see four unconscious women, two blondes and two with inky black hair. What looked to be the two eldest of the four, one blonde haired with some red coloured type clothing and the other a women with short black hair were laying on either side of the other two in a protective manner even while unconscious. Looking closer Mulan could see that the two youngest were even younger than Aurora and were very close. Most likely twins if their very identical faces was an indication and that they were holding hands, as she looked at the four of them again a scowl on her face she noticed that they all looked somewhat similar and must be related somehow.

“Who are they?” Aurora asked curiously looking at the four unconscious women over Mulan’s shoulder. Sighing Mulan held her arm out to stop the princess from getting any closer though she didn’t relax her grip on her sword one bit. “They are the reason Prince Phillip is gone. They brought the wraith here.” Mulan answered tightly.  
“WHAT!?” Aurora asked angrily. “They’re the reason my Phillip is gone? What are we going to do with them?”  
“When they awaken we’ll take them back to our safe haven and question them there.” Mulan answered as she went and gathered some rope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review and let me know what you think


	4. Trouble afoot

Chapter Three, Trouble afoot

 

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY FELL THROUGH THE PORTAL!!!!!?” Mr. Gold shouted angrily at David. The group of four had just finished telling Gold the events that had happened when dealing with the wraith. “DON’T BLAME ME!!! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!!!” David shouted back.

“Oh and how do you work that one out?” Gold asked steely.

“If you hadn’t sent the wraith after Regina she wouldn’t have faked not having magic to open the portal that made my girls fall through it.” David shot back.

“Your girls? Who raised them? Who was there for them when their magic started acting up? It was me and Killian and Will while you and Snow concentrated on saving the town and on Emma Swan you left your youngest daughters behind leaving them to feel unwanted that they wanted to prove themselves to you and Snow by helping. Regina saw this and took advantage to get rid of my girls. And if they don’t make it back Regina and not being able to cross the Town Line will be the least of your worries.” Gold hissed his voice as cold as ice.

“You didn’t heed my words before it would be unwise to do so again.” Was Gold’s last parting gift as he left his shop. David shouted loudly in agitation throwing his arms up in the air. “He’s right ya know mate. When you, Snow and Emma ran off to save the town when you were meant to be spending time with them it broke them. They were heartbroken leaving Will and I to pick up the pieces, they only joined in with getting rid of the wraith to spend a bit of time with you. You don’t have the right to judge or complain about Gold he has done an amazing job raising them, instead of being angry you should be grateful and thanking him.” Killian catechised he shook his head at the former prince and left the shop Will beside him not wanting to spend any more time with Prince then necessary at the moment.

 

 

 

“Where are you taking us?” Emma shouted at the woman who had tied them up once they came around. The woman looked over he shoulder glaring slightly as she looked at them. "A safe haven." She retorted as she yanked on the rope that was tied to their hands. They continued to be yanked along until they entered a camp until they threw into a hole the door locked behind them. "Hey! Watch it!" Emma shouted as her sisters were pushed through the door and fell on to the hard floor. "Are you okay?" Emma asked her younger sisters helping them to sit up. "We're fine." Elektra said. "Thanks Em." She said as Emma helped her and Elan stand up.

 

Elan and Elektra sighed as they looked down at their ripped dresses and bloody legs waving their hand over themselves they changed their dresses to something more suitable. Elektra changed her dress to an off the shoulder white and burgundy red corset pirate captain dress, a brown leather vest tied with a leather belt, a brown long leather jacket and black leather knee high boots. A sword strapped to her left hip. Whereas, Elan was dressed as a pirate first mate with white off the shoulder top, black leather trustees and over the knee boots and a red and black vest over the top, she also had a sword strapped to her left hip.

 

"Wow. You both look like a pirate captain and first mate." Emma said impressed.

"Elektra maybe you should wear something else. That dress is a little too revealing." Snow said to her second daughter.

"I don't mean to seem rude, I know you're my mother but I'm not a child now." Elektra said slowly with a hint of annoyance in her voice. "That was some very impressive magic. Especially since this cell is warded and I haven't been able to do magic myself." A voice said from the darkness.

 

"Emma, Elektra, Elan step back away from her. She's worse than Regina." Snow said standing in front of her daughters. "Ah Snow White, a mother's love is something to behold isn't it." The woman said as she stepped out of the shadows. "Who are you?" Emma asked as she stood in front of her sisters her gun pointing towards the woman. "How rude of me to not introduce myself. I'm Cora, Regina's mother."

"You come any closer to my daughters and I will not be responsible for my actions!" Snow threatened.

"We don't have time for this. We need to get back to Storybrooke, to Henry." Emma snapped as she searched for a way out. "Henry is that your son?" Cora asked intrigued.

"I won't tell you again." Snow snapped.

 

***

"I wonder what Captain Hook will say when he finds out you left his fiancée locked up in a cell." Elektra said lightly as she and Elan leaned against the bars while Emma, Snow, Mulan and Aurora sat slumped on the floor of the cell. "What did you say?" James Duboi asked shocked as he and Cora turned back to face them. "You heard me. You're meant to be his first mate. I'm his fiancée which makes me your Captain. I wonder what he'll say when I get back to Storybrooke." Elektra said smugly.

"Too bad your elder sister left me chained on top of a beanstalk isn't it luv." James said as he and Cora left.

 

"This is ridiculous we need to get back. I need to get back to Henry." Emma cried in frustration as she threw the empty vial to floor where it promptly smashed. "Wait what's this?" Aurora asks as she finds a rolled up piece of paper wedged in a gap in the wall. Unrolling the parchment she shows it to the others what it held. Written continuously on the parchment is Emma, Elektra and Elan's names. "So that's it." Emma sighed. "All we are is names on a piece of paper."

"Hold on." Elan said taking the parchment out of her eldest sisters slack hands she turned towards the cage and blew on the ink. It flowed off of the page and onto the bars erasing them. "Now let's get you back to Storybrooke." Mulan said as they ran to Lake Nostos just in time to stop Cora and James going to Storybrooke by Elektra and Elan blasted them back with magic, stealing the items from them after battling with them, and jumped in just before the portal closed.

 

***

 

Gold, Killian, Will, David, Henry and Ruby waited on tender hooks as they waited to see who would come out of the well. They didn't have to wait too long as the first one to come out of the well was Elektra still dressed in her pirate captain garb. "Elektra." Killian shouted as he rushed forward to help her as Will did the same to Elan and David helped his eldest daughter and wife out of the well. "Pirate suits you luv." Killian smirked as he kissed Elektra hard his eyes darkening with lust. "Mmm I believe we have some catching up to do." Elektra whispered into his ear causing him to moan slightly. "Oh indeed luv. Just wait till I get you home." Killian growled into her ear.

 

"Elektra, Elan." Gold called relieved to see his daughter back in one piece. "Papa." The twins exclaimed as they raced to hug their papa who held them tightly. "A pirate really does suit you both." He mused attracting the attention of David who turned to hug his youngest daughters and make sure they were okay and to apologise. "What are you wearing Elektra?" He asked as he took of his jacket and held it out to his second daughter. "It's a pirate captain outfit." She said with a shrug of her shoulders. Snow gave her husband a look and quickly changed his course of action not wanting to cause anymore distance between his twin daughters.

 

"I er... I mean I'm so glad you're home and I'm so sorry for how we treated you before and we want to make it up to you." David apologised. Elan and Elektra shared a look speaking without words before turning back to their birth parents who were waiting expectantly. "Okay." Elan said as she left with Will back to their house and Elektra left with Killian back to theirs. "Give them time Grandpa." Henry said cheerfully to his grandparents. "They want to know you. They're just scared you won't accept them. You just need to show them."

"Thanks Henry." David smiled as he ruffled his grandsons hair. "I meant what I said. You upset them and you'll be for it." Gold threatened as he left.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue


End file.
